Big winner
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Rancis and Swizzle prank Gloyd. But it gets out of hand. I don't own Wreck it ralph or Regular show.


It's a regular show parody. The episode is big winner starring Rancis and Swizzle as Mordecai and Rigby and Gloyd as Muscle Man. I don't own any of these characters or Regular show. Enjoy.

We begin with Gloyd shaking a 2L bottle of Pepsi and puts it back in the fridge. Rancis grabs it and opens and sprays all over Rancis and Swizzle. "Got cha dudes!" Gloyd shouted with a smile. Rancis and Swizzle walk into a room and a bucket of water falls on them. "Got cha dudes!" Gloyd shouted. Rancis and Swizzle are playing a video game and they found out their hands are glued to the controllers. "Got cha dude!" Gloyd shouted. They're at the hospital and Gloyd is pointing at them."Got cha dudes!" Gloyd shouted three more times and the montage ends.

"Happy birthday Gloyd!" Everyone replied to Gloyd.

Gloyd is opening his gifts like rapid wolverine on its victim. "Thanks guys! You're the best." Gloyd responded while opening his gifts.

Rancis and Swizzle are standing away from the table. "Dude, it's time to Gloyd in his place. You got the fake lottery ticket?" Rancis said Swizzle. Swizzle holds up an envelope. "Hm hm hm hm hm hm." Rancis and Swizzle both said hm and walks towards Gloyd.

"Hey Gloyd, happy birthday!" Rancis responded and waved a little.

"Here's your birthday gift from us!" Swizzle replied and give the envelope to Gloyd. Gloyd opens the envelope.

"What's this? Aw, a lottery ticket? Wow, you guys really bent over backwards to get me a great gift." Said Gloyd upset because of his gift.

"Come on, just scratch it! Rancis encourages Gloyd.

"Yeah right, I'm not scratching nothing! Nobody wins these things!" Gloyd responded in anger.

"Come on, sratch it dude! You could win a million dollars." Said Rancis taking out a gold coin.

Gloyd grabs the gold coin out of Rancis'hand. "Fine, but I'm keeping this coin." He grumbles and sratches one million. "One one million, big deal." Grumbles and sratches a second one million. "Whoa, two in a row! Okay!" Murmurs and scratches a third one million and smiles. "I matched all three! I won, I won! Kiss my rich butt suckers. Woo!" Gloyd cried out runnin and spins around on the ground.

Rancis and Swizzle start laughing. "Dude, he totally fell for it." Rancis reported to Swizzle.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when we tell him we pranked him! Come on." Said Swizzle but Adorabeezle stops them.

"Wai, guys. You gave Gloyd a fake lottery ticket?" Adorabeezle asked I'm terror.

"Yeah, why? What's the big deal?" Rancis asked with a calm look in his face.

"The last guy who pranked him with money didn't end up so well." A flashback starts at a raffle is taking place. "It all happened a couple of years ago during the park raffle." Said Adorabeezle narrating the story.

"And the winner of the one hundred dollar gift prize is ticket number three four six." Said Mr. Big on the mic.

Gloyd looks at his ticket. "WooHoo! It's me! I won a hundred bucks, baby!" Gloyd yell in excitement.

"Oops! That's not the right ticket number!" Mr. Big replied back.

"Huh?" Said Gloyd is confusion.

"The real winning number is three four five!" He starts laughing. "Gotcha Gloyd!" Still laughing. "Look at your face!" Mr. Big yelled out and Gloyd is angry.

It's night time and Mr. Big is walking out a small building. "Gloyd didn't't find the prank as funny as Mr. Big did." Said Adorabeezle telling the story.

Mr. Big uses a vending machine until he sees Gloyd's reflection and turns around. "That was a pretty good prank you pulled back there, bro. I should return the favor - one good prank deserves another." Said Gloyd and cracks his knuckles. Mr. Big gasps and the flashback ends.

"What happened to the guy?" Rancis asked in terror.

"He never walked again. Or worked again, I can't remember, I don't know, I didn't really like the guy. But I like you guys, which is why you should be careful about telling Gloyd you pranked him." Adorabeezle explained to Rancis and Swizzle.

"Dude, he almost killed a guy over a hundred bucks, imagine what he'll do to us over a million dollars!" Rancis replies in fear. Rancis and Swizzle imagine that Gloyd shoves them in the same vending machine and throws the vending machine and it explodes. "Dude, he gotta go tell him before it's too late, come on." Rancis and Swizzle walk up to Gloyd, who is wrecking a table. "Hey Gloyd, we need to tell you something." Rancis replied to Gloyd.

"Hold up bros, I'm busy." Gloyd responded to Rancis and elbows the table.

"Whoa, whoa, Gloyd, what are you doing!?" Rancis asked in shock.

"Now that I'm a millionaire, I'm gonna do some serious remodelling to this place. Now don't interrupt me again or I'll remodel your face!" Gloyd responds in anger and smashes the table with his head.

"So maybe now's not a good time to tell him?" Swizzle asked in shock.

"Yeah, probably not a good time." Rancis answered to Swizzle.

Gloyd is now at Vanellope's castle, where Gloyd is smashing the toffee table.

"I'll put the jacuzzi here." Smashes the throne. "And the flatscreen here." Smashes the television. "Now that I'm a millionaire I can whip this place into shape!" Said Gloyd. He walks out of the throne room while tearing a drape.

Vanellope walks in the throne room and sees the damage that Gloyd has done. "What the-! Argh!" Vanellope shouted and drives to Rancis' house and barges in. "Alright, I've had it. Get out there right now and tell Gloyd that lottery ticket's a fake." Vanellope responds to Rancis and Swizzle in anger.

"We're working on it!" Rancis replied to Vanellope.

"Well quit working on it and just go tell him! He's trashing everything because he thinks he can buy more stuff to replace it!" Vanellope cried out.

"Woo!" Gloyd shouted from outside. Vanellope, Rancis and Swizzle look outside the window. Gloyd is in his kart. Gloyd laughs. "Oh yeah!" Steps on accelerator and jumps out of his kart. The kernel crashes his house and it's wrecked. Gloyd lights up a flare and puts on shutter shades. "Out with the old and in with the new." Said Gloyd. He throws the flare on his wrecked house.

"Can't you just tell Gloyd?" Swizzle asked Vanellope.

"Yeah right, I don't have enough time to be put in the hospital. Now go tell him it's a fake or you're both banned from the speedway for a month!" Vanellope yelled at Rancis and Swizzle and leaves.

"Dude, what are we gonna do?" Swizzle asked scared.

"Maybe if we break it to him gently?" Rancis answered back.

"What, so only half of our bones are crushed?" Swizzle asked thinking Rancis' suggestion is stupid.

"No, I mean, if we get him in a good mood he won't be so mad when we tell him." Rancis explains to Swizzle.

"Okay, but how do we do that?" Swizzle asked.

Rancis and Swizzle take Gloyd to Papa Louie's wingeria. Gloyd is wearing a tuxedo t-shirt and shutter shades. "Aww yeah guys, thanks for taking me to the wings place to celebrate, it's gonna be my treat because there's no way you can afford my appetite." Rapidly taps bell. "Yo service, service!" Gloyd cried out.

Gloyd, Rancis and Swizzle are sitting at a table. Gloyd is eating buffalo wings. "You sure you guys don't want anything?" Gloyd asked while eating his wings.

"Uhh, no thanks, water's good." Rancis replied to Gloyd.

The waiter shows up. "Okay sir, I've got the triple threat gourmet sauces right here. Platinum esquite barbecue, foie gras supreme and chipotle hollandaise all in diamond encrusted containers." Said the waiter pointing at the sauces.

"Aww yeah, hook me up with that fancy sauce. I'm going all out now that I'm rich. All thanks to Rancis and Swizzle for giving me that lottery ticket. Now what was it you guys wanted to tell me?" Said Gloyd.

"Huh? What?" Rancis asked.

"Don't you remember? You said you wanted to break something to me. What was it?" Gloyd asked.

"Uh, I wanted to break these chicken bones with you, cause I know you love breaking things!" Rancis replied and laughs neviousily.

"You got that right bro! I love breaking things! Especially things that disappoint me. Things like these meatless buffalo wings." He laughs and breaks bones. "Oh man why is breaking bones so easy?" He turns to the waiter. "Another round of wings up in here! In fact, now that I'm a millionaire." He stands up on chair. "Hey everyone, wings on me!" Gloyd shouted to everyone.

Everyone cheers. Waiters give wings to everyone in the restaurant. Gloyd breaks a table as he's dancing on it.

"It's cool, I can buy another table now that I'm rich. All thanks to Rancis and Swizzle." Said Gloyd.

"Dude, bathroom. Now." They go to the bathroom. "This is getting worse! He's never gonna be able to pay for the stuff he's breaking!" Rancis replied.

"No thanks to you backing out of telling him the truth." Swizzle responds to Rancis.

"I don't see you telling him the truth." Said Rancis.

"I'm not telling him!" Swizzle snaps back.

"Argh! Rock, Paper, Scissors for who has to tell him." Said Rancis making a point.

"Fine." Swizzle replies. They play Rock, Paper, Scissors and Rancis loses.

"Argh!" Rancis cried out.

"Hm hm hm!" Said Swizzle.

Rancis and Swizzle exit the bathroom to find Gloyd has left the building.

"Huh?" Rancis wondered.

"Where'd he go?" They walk up to the waiter. "Hey man, did you see where the pumpkin headed kid with the lame t-shirt went?" Swizzle asked the waiter.

"Oh, yeah, he said he was going to the lottery plaza to cash in his ticket." The waiter answers to Swizzle. Rancis and Swizzle gasps.

They reach the lottery plaza. Rancis and Swizzle begin to imagine another scenario. "Gloyd, wait!" Rancis yelled out.

"What is it?" Gloyd asked.

"There's something we need to tell you. The lottery ticket - it's fake. We wanted. To get you back for pranking us." Rancis replied.

"It's just got out of hand! We're sorry." Swizzle added on.

"It's okay, I'm not mad." Said Gloyd.

"Really?" Swizzle asked.

"Nope. I'm furious!" Gloyd shouted in anger. Rancis and Swizzle gasp. Gloyd shoves Rancis and Swizzle and then catapults it over the wall. The imaginary scenario ends. "Well, what were you gonna tell me?" Gloyd asked.

"Uhh." Rancis and Swizzle don't know how to put this. "Rancis has something he wants to tell you something." Swizzle replies and gets punched by Rancis. "Oww!" Swizzle cried out.

"I just wanted to tell you that I hope you don't forget us when you're rich!" Said Rancis and laughs.

"Don't worry I'll invite you to evey sports games. We can still be friends." Gloyd puts his ticket in the machine to be rejected. He pulls out the ticket. "Huh?" Re-inserts ticket to be rejected repeatedly. "Ticket not valid? Can you believe this? They're trying to cheat me out of my money!" Rancis and Swizzle laugh nervously. "This machine's not valid! I have a winning ticket! Give me my money!" Gloyd replies in anger and punches the machine. "I want my money!" Gloyd shouted and kicks the machine repeatedly.

"Dude, Gloyd calm down!" Rancis cried out.

Gloyd is screeching "Money!" Gloyd yelled out and punches machine repeatedly. Rancis and Swizzle try to restrain Gloyd but failed. Armed men suddenly appear.

"Sir! Disrupting and tampering with lotto machines is a federal offence. If you do not stop we will use force!" The man replied.

"Force this!" Gloyd kicks and hits the man to the wall. The two other armed man tries to hit Gloyd but his mellow pumpkin hat create a bouncey surface and hit one of them and beats up the other one.

"Requesting backup for unit C, I repeat, we need backup!" The man replied on his Walkie-talkie. Many more armed men barge in. Gloyd throws his hat and rips his shirt off and screams and begins to attack them all.

A pave loader shows up and a van hits it and blows up.

"Gloyd, you gotta stop!" Rancis shouted but Gloyd didn't listen because he's still fighting. "Dude, this has gotten way out of control. We gotta tell him." Rancis said to Swizzle. Rancis and Swizzle attempt to get through the armed men. "Gloyd, we have something to tell you!" Rancis cried out.

"Not now bro, I'm trying to get my money that I rightfully won from the lottery ticket you guys gave me!" Gloyd yelled out.

"No Gloyd, you didn't win anything! The lottery ticket is a fake! We pranked you!" Rancis shouted.

Gloyd kicks a man over. "Huh? What? You guys pranked me?" Gloyd asked.

"We're sorry! We didn't mean for it to go so far!" Rancis cried out.

"Yeah, you were just pranking us so much we wanted to get you back!" Swizzle shouted.

"Just look at the ticket!" Rancis cried out.

Gloyd looks at the ticket. 'Property of joke'son you! Inc. is written in the corner. "You guys pranked me?" Gloyd asked before getting punched into unconsciousness by a armed guard.

They exit the customer service building. "Again I'm very sorry, we've been trying to recall those tickets for months now. We will of course take care of any damages to lottery property and personal." Said the Man.

"And Sugar Rush too, right?" Rancis asked.

"Nope, sorry. Read the contact. You take care now." Said the man and closes the door.

Rancis, Gloyd and Swizzle are on the train back to Sugar Rush.

"We're really sorry Gloyd." Rancis replies to Gloyd.

"Yeah, man." Swizzle replies too.

"We'll help pay for the wings." Said Rancis.

"No that's cool, I can pay for those. I can't believe you pranked me so hard." Gloyd replies back.

"You mean you're not mad?" Rancis asked letting out a sigh of relief.

Gloyd smiles. Mad? Why would I be mad? A good prank is a good prank." Said Gloyd but gets serious. "Hey, you guys have health insurance, right?" Gloyd asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rancis answers with another question.

"Cause you're gonna need full coverage when I prank you back." Gloyd replies and laughs. They reach Sugar Rush.

That was a great story. Got any Regular Show episode you want me to do review me. Please check out my other stories. This is Thewatcher2814 saying stay frosty.


End file.
